


Give It To Me

by ZakandJack10026



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bike Sex, Come Swallowing, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, No Despair, No Plot/Plotless, Object Insertion, Out of Character, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Socks, Teasing, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Watersports, cumming in jeans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakandJack10026/pseuds/ZakandJack10026
Summary: Makoto gets fucked by guys





	1. Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic  
> First Rated M fanfic  
> No Hate

Makoto Naegi's Point of View

I, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luckster, the average joe of Hope's Peak Academy, have a problem. You see I absolutely love feet. The smellier the better. I also have a massive crush on my roommate, Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, who decided to take off his shoes and socks after baseball practice and go take a shower. So what else was I suppose to do but grab his shoes and start jacking off. I just couldn't help myself. You see it all started like this.

A week ago I had officially come out to my best friend Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, and told her about my ginormous crush on Kuwata-kun. She said it was very obvious. I soon left the classroom only to see a mysterious shadow disappear. Hopefully it was nobody I knew. When I got back to my room their was Kuwata-kun sitting on his bed in just his tight red boxer briefs.

"Hey dude."

"Um... Hey Kuwata-kun" I said as I looked right at his crotch. I'm pretty sure he caught my look.

Oh sorry about that it's just it's so hot in here I couldn't stand it.

Okay.

Well don't just stand there.

What?

Strip!

Excuse me?

Come on dude we're both guys here so just take off your clothes. If you don't I'm going to come over there and take them off for you.

"Okay Kuwata-kun" I said as I began to take off all my clothes blushing like a school girl.

After stripping in front of him I went over to my bed to lay down.

Well I'm going to go take a shower.

He got up and as I turned to face he peeled down his boxer briefs and I saw his absolutely divine muscular ass.

After he went into the shower and I heard the water turn on I ran over to his bed, grabbed the boxers, went back to my bed pulled down my boxers and began jacking off.

The smell of his boxers were driving me crazy. I was thrusting into my hand fast and I was so close until I heard Kuwata turn off the water.

I threw the boxers under my pillow and pulled up my briefs just in the nick of time as he soon walked out with nothing on.

Um... Kuwata-kun.

Sorry but I forgot my clothes.

I took this moment to look at his which even when not hard was an impressive 6 inches. I wonder what it would look like hard.

He soon turned around giving me another chance to look at his sculpted ass.

After that I went to take a shower where I finished jacking off. This went on for the rest of the week with each time he got bolder and bolder like two days after that I  
caught him jacking off. Every time he did something like this I would get so hard to the point I felt like I was going to cream my pants the next time he did something like  
that. So today he had baseball practice and when he came home he took off all of his gear right in front of me starting with his shoes and ending with his jockstrap. Then  
he left to go take a shower. I ran over and grabbed his shoes and peeled off my clothes very fast and began to masturbate. As I was sniffing his shoes I felt like was about  
to burst.

Well I knew you liked me but I didn't know you liked me that much.

Kuwata-kun! I can explain!

Don't bother. In fact I find it kinda hot that you get off on my feet dude.

You do?

Yep! As he said that he moved his foot onto my crotch.

Aah!

You really like that don't you slut.

Aah! I'm so close! Fuck!

He decided to move his foot up faster and faster.

Aaaaaaaaah! Fuck! I came so hard all over his foot.

Lick my foot clean you little whore.

I stuck my tongue out and started to lick his foot clean. It tasted just like I thought it would absolutely delicious!

After I was done licking his foot clean he grabbed me threw me on the bed and ripped off my boxers.

He turned me around so I was facing the mirror in our room and rammed his dick up my ass. It hurt like hell.

Aah! Leon stop! It hurts!

You can handle it bitch!

Please stop for just a second!

Smack! Any more whining and your going to get spanked alright Makoto!

Soon the pain turned into pleasure and I was moaning like a cheap whore.

Aah! Fuck me Leon! Harder!

Haha! You have such a tight ass! Aah! Fuck I'm going to come!

He kept pounding me faster and faster and soon I came. It was the most intense orgasm I ever had!

Soon after he came up my ass.

Aah! Fuck! Best sex I've ever had!

So um Leon where does this leave us.

Dude I just had amazing sex where do you think this left us at?

So Leon will you go out with me?

Yes, Makoto.

Then we kissed and it was amazing.


	2. PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Danganronpa.

Guys I am going to continue this story I promise. However, I have decided there will be a plot now. Also I have not had time to update due to school and a LOT of Personal Shit happening. Thanks for understanding you guys.

Guys Chapter 2,3,4, and 5 will be out next weekend  
Chapter 2 Naegi x Komaeda  
Chapter 3 Naegi X Souda  
Chapter 4 Naegi X Mondo   
Chapter 5 Naegi X Saihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long.  
> I welcome Criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome criticism


End file.
